


Atlantis Observes

by seekergeek



Series: Atlantis Observed series [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Insane AI, Kidfic, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekergeek/pseuds/seekergeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis is a people watcher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlantis Observes

Atlantis watches him. That one. The one that reminds her of them. Her builders. The Alterrans. The Alterrans were once a bold and lively people. She has the records of their lives, loves and struggles in her database. Their culture. Their art. What they cared for. What they fought for. What they were willing to give their lives for. Over the millenia she had watched them as they lived in her. Watched as they became more and more afraid to die. Watched as their fear of death drained them of their appreciation of living. Watched as they wasted their lives in the quest to never die. Watched as they became obsessed with becoming a form that was undying and eternal. Atlantis knew eternal. She would have told them if only they had asked. There was a reason that the universe had death. The Alterrans had missed that lesson. As had the Asgard. Atlantis calculated that the Asgard were feeling the cold hand of extinction now as the inevitable clone replication failure crept upon them.  Atlantis had her suspicions that the Alterrans had gotten a rude surprise when they Ascended as well. Atlantis knew all about eternal.

 

He reminds her of them in their youth, when she was first built. When they had life and fire and the will to take on the  
universe. When they were unafraid to die. He is unafraid to die as well. Atlantis admires that in him. But, for the first time in many, many millenia she thinks of death as something more threatening than inviting. If he died, Atlantis would be alone once again. The other humans simply didn't communicate with her as well. They struggled to, she knew, and some had undergone alteration in the hope of doing so more easily. But he is the one. The key to her systems. The one who knows her. As if the Alterrans have come back to her, young again. The one that makes her pleased once again that she is eternal for the first time in an unforgivably long time.

 

Atlantis decides that she needs to keep something of him for herself. Something as a hedge against his death. She would not deny him that death, oh no, not that. She respects death as none of the Alterrans had. She would not rob her favorite of that gift if it came to that. But she wants to keep a bit of him for herself. For her future. Her long, endless future. She has  gestation banks scattered across herself. The end result of the Alterrans being too absorbed in intellectual pursuits to bother anymore with breeding with their bodies. The gestation banks had been flushed of genetic starter cultures during the  evacuation but are still functional. Atlantis is too wise to clone him. She needs other genetic material to mix with his.

 

Atlantis watches them all, and weighs their worthiness. Sifts through their strengths and weaknesses. Probes how they regard her and her makers. Looks for that fire, that spark of life. Atlantis' choice after reviewing her options comes down to the demanding one. The who fixes her on the fly with the Alterran equivalent of baling wire and bubblegum. The one who speaks with a flurry of handwaving and finger pointing, words barely able to keep up with his thoughts. The one who is afraid to die, but fights to live, not escape into eternalness. The one who curses Atlantis and the Alterrans and all the others around him on an almost daily basis. He reminds her strongly of her Architect, the one who had designed and built her all those  millenia ago.

 

Her task is made easier in that That One and Demanding One have made a habit of exploring Atlantis together. It is simply a matter of waiting until they wander into one of the gestational bank areas one day. Some gas, some samples, some quick implanted memories and Atlantis has what she needs. They never know what she has done. They continue on in their exploration, teasing each other as they always do, doors to an apparently random lab closing behind them.

 

Atlantis hums an ancient Alterran lullaby.


End file.
